Fighter
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Malgré son attitude et son allure, Eva Marie n'est pas qu'un physique. Consciente de ses faiblesses et brisée par l'opinion du public, elle fait son grand retour à la NXT après des mois d'entraînement dans l'espoir de faire ses preuves. Seront-ils prêts à l'accepter pour ce qu'elle est vraiment, un être humain qui essaye et se bat? [NXT 03/06/15]


Coucou!

Me revoilà avec un OS particulier puisqu'il est sur Eva Marie et ses débuts à la NXT en 2015. Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'elle, mais je dois dire que je trouve le public particulièrement sévère avec cette diva donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour elle et un peu sur le public en général.  
J'espère que ce petit changement vous plaira tout de même.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours agréable. =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

En cette chaude soirée de juin 2015, et ce depuis bientôt deux ans, l'arène de Winter Park bruissait des acclamations d'un public enchanté, mais avide d'en avoir plus.

La NXT avait su se faire un nom dans le monde du catch et pas uniquement grâce à son statut d'école de la WWE, modelant les stars de demain. Les athlètes qui y travaillaient donnaient leur maximum pour faire honneur, dépassant souvent leurs limites pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Au bout du compte, le potentiel de certains catcheurs de ce roster de ''moindre niveau'' devenait un véritable talent sous la plume des scénaristes et grâce aux entraînements de l'équipe du centre de développement. C'est ainsi que les adorateurs de ce sport si peu apprécié à sa juste valeur suivait les combats de ces stars en devenir avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme chaque semaine.

C'était pour cette raison, en dépit de l'ambiance électrique propre à ce genre d'évènement, qu'Eva Marie commençait à s'alarmer dans les coulisses, attentive à la moindre inflexion de ton de la foule passionnée réunie autour du ring. La barre était très haute ici, la diva n'en était que trop consciente et eux aussi. Malgré les chaleureux encouragements de ces nouveaux collègues, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sourde angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre et faisait fuir Morphée depuis une dizaine de jours.

Elle n'était connue des spectateurs que pour sa chevelure flamboyante, sa plastique de poupée Barbie, ses tenues aguichantes - ce qui jusque-là n'était pas dépaysant dans la division des divas - et surtout sa faiblesse sur le ring. Son rôle dans Total Divas laissait à penser qu'elle se satisfaisait de son apparence sans prêter attention à son métier, mais c'était faux.  
Pour elle, le catch n'était pas une lubie ou une simple façon de gagner de l'argent en s'exhibant. Certes, Eva s'aimait ainsi et se faisait un malin plaisir de jouer de ses atouts, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle souhaitait être reconnue à la WWE, elle voulait être connue en tant qu'athlète. Elle aimait réellement cela.  
Il est vrai que la diva avait brusquement été précipitée dans le main roster, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour s'entraîner et surtout pour se préparer aux réactions du public. Personne, absolument personne, n'était préparé à cette vague humaine qui pouvait porter vers des sommets par son amour ou vous recracher parfois sans raison, brisé, sur le rivage.

Ce fut son cas.

Eva savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée, voire carrément mauvaise, elle n'était pas si sotte. Les jugements négatifs étaient néanmoins compréhensibles. Divertir le spectateur était de toute façon le but de jeu, lui déplaire en était une manière toute particulière, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir: huer et critiquer quelqu'un procurait une certaine sensation de joie malsaine et d'auto-suffisance, mais personne ne méritait un traitement si cruel et condescendant. Elle avait conscience de cette partie du contrat, mais elle n'avait pas signé pour se faire insulter haut et fort à la sortie d'une arène ou se faire lyncher constamment sur les réseaux sociaux. Il lui était même arrivé de recevoir un mail de menaces franchement inquiétant.  
Elle avait fait mine de s'en accommoder durant des mois, mais saisit d'une boule au ventre de plus en plus écrasante dès qu'elle se rendait sur le ring. C'était valable même lorsqu'elle faisait office de plante de verte à accompagner des divas plus imposantes, ce à quoi avait dû se résoudre l'équipe de Créatifs une fois ayant constaté qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire mieux.  
Sur scène, Eva Marie avait toujours l'air confiante, à la limite de la prétention, et imperturbable dans ses tenues affriolantes, les lèvres ourlées de son meilleur sourire aguicheur parce que le métier l'exigeait. Il ne s'agissait d'un rôle de composition qui semblait taillé sur mesure, mais qui était de plus en plus dur de jouer car dans le fond, elle _souffrait_. La pauvre en était arrivée au point de ne plus réussir à manger et dormir convenablement

La confiance en elle qu'elle avait gagnée, petit bout par petit bout, après un fastidieux travail personnel suite à ses problèmes d'alcool lié à un pauvre type qui n'en valait même pas la peine, s'effritait. Il s'agissait d'années de construction pour finalement revenir au point départ.  
Pourtant, elle luttait pour ne pas se faire impressionnée, constatant que d'autres nombreuses collègues étaient logées à la même enseigne. Oui, elle luttait constamment parce qu'elle avait assez souffert auparavant, au fond du gouffre à se sentir misérable, et il était hors de question que cela perdure plus longtemps.

Contre toute attente, Eva était dotée d'une volonté de fer, et ce fut pourquoi elle abandonna l'effervescence du main roster et ses amies – la seule bonne chose qui lui était arrivée ici - pour reprendre son entraînement de quatre mois mené par Brian Kendrick, ancien champion par équipe, puis ensuite faire ses preuves à la NXT. C'était un pari risqué car il se pouvait que le succès ne soit pas au rendez-vous, mais elle se devait de le prendre pour s'en sortir.  
Plus la diva s'entraînait, terminant ses journées en sueur et courbaturées, plus elle gagnait en force et endurance et plus l'envie de faire ses preuves l'envahissait.

Mais serait-ce assez pour convaincre les spectateurs si exigeants et ses collègues ?

Ces derniers étaient gentils, du moins pour la plupart, sans faire de remarques sur ses capacités ou bien quelques commentaires anodins, mais certains savaient se montrer particulièrement désobligeants. Notamment Summer Rae et Naomi, entre autres demoiselles peu enclines à se serrer les coudes, alors que d'autres au sommet de leur gloire, telles que Paige, ne se privaient pas de pointer qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur le ring. C'était vrai en un sens, mais leur façon de le dire était bien trop condescendante. On disait souvent que les plus cruels étaient les enfants, mais Eva Marie pouvait affirmer que certains adultes faisaient preuve d'autant de méchanceté et en toute conscience qui plus est.  
Elle n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot à ce sujet car les personnes impliquées étaient des têtes d'affiche et elle ne souhaitait pas en plus avoir le rôle de la balance. Cela ne pourrait en aucun cas arranger sa situation. En effet, la sirène pensait que si elle agissait ainsi, elle se décrédibiliserait d'autant plus auprès de l'administration qui pourrait aisément penser qu'il s'agissait de mensonges pour la propulser sous la lumière, et de ces athlètes qui risqueraient d'encore plus lui tourner le dos.

Faire bonne impression à ses collègues était primordiale, et la diva espérait que ses futures prestations à la NXT rattraperaient ses faux pas. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la pression qui ne tarderait pas à muter en adrénaline, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Heureusement, Eva avait son mari, Jonathan, qui répondait toujours présent, même au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays. Jonathan l'avait soutenue et réconfortée à chaque instant, la motivant à reprendre du début afin de les faire taire bien qu'ayant conscience que cela les séparerait encore un peu plus. Etre une femme forte, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, était son rêve, sa revanche sur le passé, et il ferait toujours tout son possible pour l'aider à le réaliser.

Elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas présent pour son grand retour ce soir, mais le pauvre avait son travail aussi et la distance était bien trop importante. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parcourir tous ses kilomètres pour la rassurer une énième fois, mais sa petite voix égoïste lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser livrée à elle-même dans la gueule du loups.  
Natalya avait eu une petite pensée pour elle, en l'appelant en début pour l'encourager et lui assurer qu'elle serait formidable, mais cela ne l'avait pas apaisée.

« _Ne vomis pas, ne vomis pas… Ça va bien se passer._ »

\- Oh je crois que j'vais être malade, marmonna la sirène malgré ses prières muettes, se levant d'un bond pour rejoindre les toilettes à l'autre bout du couloir, le visage baigné de sueur et se flattant le ventre d'une main.

Nauséeuse, Eva poussa la porte d'un coup de coude maladroit et se dirigea vers l'évier. La diva aurait aimé se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, mais elle était déjà apprêtée pour son apparition télévisée et n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de recommencer.  
Les mains bien serrées sur le rebord du lavabo, elle baissa la tête, les paupières closes, et respira profondément dans l'espoir de faire refluer la pression puis elle la redressa et observa son reflet dans le miroir. La femme dans le miroir était belle, maquillée avec soin, sa crinière rouge lissée cascadant sur ses épaules, ses formes mises en évidence pas son costume en élasthanne blanc, mais ses lèvres tremblaient et ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle souhaitait renvoyer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua derrière Carmella qui entrait d'un pas sautillant, déjà maquillée à outrance et vêtue de sa tenue de scène, ses boucles blondes dansant dans son dos, visiblement joyeuse et insouciante, mais la petite diva descendit de son nuage dès qu'elle aperçut son aînée au bord de la rupture.

\- Hey, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Carmella en la rejoignant d'un pas bien plus mesuré et venant se camper face à elle, les sourcils froncés, un poing sur la hanche.

Eva Marie déglutit avant de répondre, essuyant nerveusement la sueur perlant sur son front :

\- Je flippe complètement.

\- C'est normal, le public est toujours super impressionnant, mais t'en fais pas, ça va le faire. On est tous passé par là et on en est sorti vivants, tu vois ! plaisanta la petite blonde avec un sourire malicieux en ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste théâtral, bien que comprenant son mal être. Le public était particulièrement exigent et pouvait facilement dérouter. Et regarde toi, t'es superbe !

\- J'ai l'habitude du public, mais justement, le physique ne leur suffit pas. C'est ça qui m'inquiète, avoua la sirène à demi-mots sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le dos à présent appuyé contre le lavabo, se massant les temps dans l'espoir de faire fondre les craintes de son esprit.

Cette situation était totalement absurde. Eva était en train de se livrer à une inconnue au beau milieu des toilettes.  
Carmella poussa un long « oh » navré qui s'accordait à merveille à son apparence tout en lui frottant doucement l'avant-bras pour la rassurer.

\- Si t'es là, c'est que tu as su faire tes preuves aux bonnes personnes ! Tu t'es entraînée et maintenant c'est à ton tour de prouver que t'es pas qu'une bimbo aux gros seins. J'te rassure, ça n'a pas été facile pour aucune d'entre nous. Franchement, regarde-moi, ironisa-t-elle en désignant sa petite tenue léopard de l'index, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses fines lèvres. Laisse le temps aux gens et laisse-le-toi pour prendre tes marques. Ne te laisse pas impressionner. C'est _toi_ qui est sur le ring, pas eux.

Elle avait raison, évidemment, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela avait l'air d'ailleurs aisé pour Carmella, si pétillante et frivole.  
Néanmoins, ses paroles eurent le don de dénouer une majeure partie de la tension dans sa nuque et un long soupir qu'Eva ne savait pas retenir fana sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Elle offrit alors un grand sourire empreint de gratitude à ce petit bout de femme qui venait de lui apporter la dernière touche nécessaire pour parfaire son vernissage. Cette dernière tapa joyeusement dans ses mains en voyant son air déterminé avant de lui tapoter gentiment le bras.

\- Tu sais c'que je fais quand je stress trop ? Je mets mon thème ou de la musique de filles, genre Beyonce, à fond et je fais ma pimbêche, je chante comme une casserole et je danse… Et ça marche.

Cela fit doucement rire Eva Marie avant de se rendre compte qu'il était grand temps de sortir de là car le match de Tyler Breeze et Adam Rose touchait à sa fin. C'était à son tour d'entrer en piste et elle se sentait un peu plus prête à affronter la foule grâce à Carmella.  
Sur le chemin pour entrer sur scène, elle reçut les chaleureux encouragements de Sami Zayn, l'ancien champion, et Alexa Bliss, une autre adorable petite blonde, et cela la motiva encore plus.

Son cœur commença à battre la chamade, menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine alors que Greg Hamilton l'annonçait sur scène et que la foule commençait à gronder, faisant ainsi part de son mécontentement.  
Son thème, un morceau électronique entraînant, démarra alors et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire son entrée, la boule au ventre.

En dépit de son angoisse, la sirène entra avec un sourire mutin et saluant le public qui ne lui rendit aucunement la pareille. Son discours sur son ambition fut interrompu par ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, les huées et fameux chants « _You can't wrestle_ ». Encore une fois, elle pouvait comprendre qu'on ne l'apprécie pas, mais là, c'était totalement irrespectueux et vexant.

La diva ne se départit pas de son petit sourire à la limite hautain en attendant de pouvoir reprendre, mais en réalité, elle était paralysée. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et elle avait presque la sensation que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements et ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et risquaient la décrédibiliser encore plus.  
Se rappeler du discours de Carmella et de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là et enfin retrouver la scène - la sueur, la souffrance, l'épuisement - la galvanisa et lui permit d'aller de l'avant, c'est-à-dire au moins finir son laïus. Sa voix ne se brisa pas, ne trembla même pas, alors qu'elle annonçait être venue pour affronter les meilleures divas alors que le public se déchaînait et se surpassait en termes de férocité.

Cette attitude était révoltante, voir franchement dégoûtante, mais Eva Marie tint bon jusqu'au bout. En revanche, dès qu'elle retourna en coulisse sous les quolibets, quelques perles salèrent lui échappèrent.

Cela avait été deux minutes en enfer dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, mais qu'elle ferait tout pour effacer et remplacer par la fierté de son entourage.

Impatiente, mais heureuse d'avoir fait le premier pas, elle s'empressa de rejoindre les vestiaires alors que sa nouvelle camarade et amie la rejoignait, et garda la tête haute. En fait, elle pleurait à la fois de soulagement, de joie, et de chagrin, bien sûr.  
On pouvait la traiter de petite nature, mais il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché pour supporter cette foule exigeante et injurieuse qui n'avait même pas conscience des dégâts produits. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal, mais elle avait passé le test. Le premier d'une longue série.

\- T'étais très bien, tu t'es pas laissée démonter, pépia la petite diva qui trottinait à ses côtés avant de lui tendre le milkshake aux fruits rouges qu'elle tenait à la main. Eva s'en empara d'un geste hésitant et la remercia d'un sourire. Il fait super chaud dehors, c'est infernal, et t'as bien besoin d'un petit remontant. La prochaine fois va falloir leur montrer comment tu te débrouilles sur le ring !

\- Merci beaucoup… Ça va être ça le plus compliqué, mais je vais pas lâcher l'affaire. Je vais continuer mon entraînement intensif et peut-être qu'ils arrêteront un jour de chanter ces horreurs.

\- Hmmm… Ca a toujours été comme ça et c'est pas près de changer. Le public est le ciment de notre carrière, il peut tout détruire ou nous emmener plus haut, mais ils ont tendance à penser qu'ils ont tous les droits car c'est un divertissement et oublient qu'on est des humains comme les autres. Tes collègues ne l'oublieront pas.

Eva appuya ses sages paroles d'un profond signe de tête, ravie d'avoir trouvé une alliée et plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Bon retour Eva! s'exclama Finn Balor dans leur dos, l'athlète irlandais réputé pour ses peintures de guerre. Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour le regarder et la flamboyante lui adressa un large sourire alors qu'il approchait, déjà en tenue de combat. J'espère que tu vas botter quelques culs la prochaine fois, certaines ont besoin de se calmer.

Son ton était ironique et la remarque qui ciblait la petite blonde la fit beaucoup rire. Un peu trop formel, mais néanmoins touchant, il serra la main de la sirène avant de continuer son chemin.

C'était le début de son ascension vers la gloire, ce qu'Eva attendait depuis années et elle saurait montrer à tous ces gens ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Parce que dans le fond, tout ce que cela lui prouvait _à elle_ , c'était qu'elle savait se battre pour ses envies, sa propre vie.


End file.
